Make a Wish
by Etern
Summary: Do you see the stars? Tonight they fall just for you. There is a fairytale for a child, but for Namine it is anything but.


_Make a wishX_

_By: Etern_

_Disclaimer: …NO._

_Italics _are Kairi's grandma. You remember her? She had that 3 minute—if that—story thing on the light and the dark, which I enjoyed so much I decided why not give granny some kind of limelight? And then I thought, instead of Kairi, I'll write Namine as the person she's talking too because frankly, I like Namine more, and I think that her thoughts she be explored more. Thus, you have this story, weird and not really thought out, but you know what? I like it. You don't have to, but I do, so enjoy.

* * *

_Make a wish love—tonight the stars fall just for you. _

No matter where I look, there was only emptiness. There were only shades and shades and more shades of black. A never ending sea, spread out like the sky. The sky about to fall on us all.

_What did you wish for, love? Did it ever come true? The star…did it crash into you?_

I was so tired of fighting. So tired of looking. Was there an end? No, there wasn't. Not so long as the heart shaped moon hung ominously form my white canvas. Not so long as the black coats still flickered in the dark.

_It burned you, you say? My dear that makes no sense! Stars are for wishes and luck. They can not hurt you. You must have been dreaming. _

I was never dreaming; I was living. I was living in Sora's past, in all that he has ever done. I see them all in flashes and then I see her—my other half—who I was formed from. And in her blue eyes, I know your voice. In her eyes, your words echo back to me.

_You can't dream, you say? Dear, everyone dreams! Just focus on the stars above love, stare at their glow…._

There are no stars here. There are no stars anywhere. But you can never know this. You look at me, and you see Kairi, don't you? You look at me, and you see your princess.

_Come on, try harder! Please don't let me down… Believe a little in magic. _

I'm a witch. I'm not your princess. I never will be. I am burning in the light of your stars. I am not destined to see them, but you can't see that. You can't see me.

_Oh, do you want me to tell you another story? You've always loved my stories…_

Yes, I agree. She had always enjoyed your stories. I can see it in her eyes, feel it in the soul attached to mine like a tumor. Or maybe I'm the tumor? She always loved your stories.

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land…_

Once upon a time, in a faraway land there was no life. Only shades of life, crawling around the ground in pacts, edging around buildings, searching for what they can never have. What they can never have is hidden deep within closed doors, doors that can only be opened with one key. One key, only one, and there are so many wanting it, so many trying to find that piece of light. Thirteen, to be exact. There are thirteen villains trying to get that key. That one key. One by one they fall. The light, the key, the sky that wields it is too strong, and they know nothing. One, who knows nothing, can understand nothing. No one understands them, even after they die.

_The white knight came in, destroying the enemy and saving the fair maidens, who had known that he would come. He always comes you see, and he always wins. _

Light is not destined to fall, unlike darkness. It does not go down with the night, but merely rests somewhere. Somewhere within a key, within peoples hearts. Light is everywhere, it's just a matter of drawing it out. The only problem is those who are the enemy have no heart to draw their light from. They have no heart at all. In fact, one can say they are nothing. Pieces of a cloud, destined to drift away in the breeze with time. It's all a matter of the light coming to cast away the shadows of the people that they are. That they have become. They are not real. Feel no remorse in their deaths.

_There was a huge celebration throughout the land. The prince had won! He had slain the enemy and saved the princess, and in the end became the king himself. The land prospered from then on, the princess and her prince living in eternal bliss in a realm of happiness and joy and—_

--light. There is always light at the end of your stories. That's how it should be, I guess. That's how my story end, with the reliable ending, with the triumph over all the failures, with the master of light, the one who wields the key to all hearts, fading away back to his homeland to spend his days in the sun, never to be bothered again. The rest is all shadows broken by fragments of light. It's the way they should be.

_My child, what's the matter? You look so sad. _

The stars have all burned out for me, too. There is no light. There is only light in the girl's eyes that you can see. You can't see a shadow in the light; it's not visible, just like me. And your story…hurts. It hurts with the truth, you know that? She can laugh happily and smile, because she is the light. She does not feel the pain of the dark, the pain of feeling nothing at all.

But that's the funny thing; I feel nothing, yet I feel pain. I feel remorse, I feel empathy. I had helped the light, but I feel for the dark. It is my mother. You can keep your light.

She raises her eyes to yours, pools of light itself, and the sadness is there too. Maybe it is my sadness. Maybe there is a link between the light and the dark.

She asks you, very simply, _"What happened to the villains_?"

You don't have an answer. Or maybe you do.

_Well my child, they go to the heavens, where they become the very stars that fall to help you. _

**Isn't that right, Namine?**

_Maybe, just maybe, I can make a wish too. That maybe, just maybe, I can be you._

A shooting star breaks the darkness, as I close my eyes and you and her drift away. Memories, once again.

In my heart that never was, thirteen stars crash into me.

They burn me up.


End file.
